1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to top dressers, and pertains more specifically to a top dresser having a conveyor that is ground-driven through a special clutch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of top dressers have been previously devised. Some are ground-driven; other make use of separate engines for causing the top soil or sand to be distributed on the turf, such as a golf green, fairway or athletic field.
Most of the prior art top dressers are unduly complex and require a considerable amount of maintenance. Furthermore, the controls in most instances are overly complicated, requiring undue attention on the part of the operator. In some instances, the operator must make various adjustments from the utility vehicle towing the ground-driven top dresser which are usually inconvenient to make. In other words, the operator, who is riding on the utility vehicle, is located a considerable distance from the top dressing apparatus, and any control rods or cables can prove to be cumbersome and frequently difficult to manipulate in such situations.